Runaway
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: 15 years ago, Bailey ran away, taken a new name, Jessica 'Jessie' Prescott. Why'd she runaway and gotten a new name? She found out she was pregnant. With her former boyfriend, Cody Martin. Now, her twins, Michael and Lucille runaway to find him. Suite Life&Jessie cross, yet mainly circles around Suite Life.
1. Chapter 1

15 years ago, Bailey Marie Pickett, runaway. No one really knows way. She broke off all contact. She even taking on a new name, Jessica 'Jessie Michelle Prescott. What's she ranaway and taken a new name? Becuase that very same 15 years ago, she found out she was pregnant, with her former boyfriend, Cody Martin. How'd this all get out? Her 15 year old twins, Michael and Lucille Martin grew tired of not knowing their father, so they did the first thing their mother did. Runaway.

This is a Jessie and Suite Life cross, yet is mainly circled around Suite Life. There will be Cailey, some Zaya, and maybe some LukexLucy.

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lucille 'Lucy' and Micheal 'Mike' Martin finished packing their suitcases. They stepped out of their respective rooms and walked near the elevator. Mike hit the down button, when fifteen year old Lucas 'Luke' Ross walked up behind them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Lucy turned around, facing him. "We're going to find our father, Luke. Now, you need to promise me, you won't tell Jessie, okay?"

Luke cocked his head. "How are you going to find him if you don't know what he looks like?"

Mike placed his suitcase in the now opened elevator door. "We've seen pictures of him, plus we've seen our birth certificates, so we got his name."

"What's his name?" Luke asked.

"Cody Martin." Mike answered.

Lucy nodded as she followed her older-by-ten-minutes brother in the elevator with her suitcase. "Please Luke," she started, "don't tell anyone. Especially our mom." The elevator doors closed.

They've officially runaway, like their mother did. Fifteen year ago.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Now of course I don't own Suite Life or Jessie. I only own things that you do not recognize from either show.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that this should be in the Suite Life and Jessie crossover category, but I'm using my phone. I found out how I can post and update things from my phone. And when I went to post this story, i did hit crossover, I had Suite Life in 'saved categories ' but this is kinda my first thing with Jessie, so it was been saved. So until I got a new laptop, which will hopefully be soon. It'll stay here. Also this set back a little, in the year 2026, so Bailey/Jessie has not working for the Ross family while she was pregnant. Thank you and JustinBieberLover101, for the reviews.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ Chapter Two:  
Bailey, who now responds to Jessie, knocked on the Ross kids' door, then she knocked on her own children's door. "Time to get up guys!" She called.  
She went into the kitchen to make breakfast. One by one she watch the Ross kids enter the kitchen. Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. She did not see her own.  
She sighed, putting down her mug. "Michael James and Lucille Ann, get in this kitchen!"  
Silence.  
"Michael! Lucille! Do you hear me?!" She called out again, only to be met by more silence.  
"Maybe they have their headphones on." Emma suggested.  
Jessie nodded. "Yeah...Maybe. I'll go wake them." She walked to Michael's room first. "Mike, sweetheart. It's time to get up." She walked over to his bed, only to not see him in it. Immediately she panicked. She dashed to her daughter's room, only to discover that she wasn't in there. She ran back to the kitchen. "Have any of you seen Mike or Lucy this morning!?"  
All four shook their head.  
She fell into her chair. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"  
"What's wrong, Jessie?" Ravi asked.  
"They're gone! I'm going down and ask Tony if he's seen them."  
Luke has been quiet all morning, and Zuri was the one to catch this.  
"Wait, Jessie. Maybe Luke does know something and doesn't want to tell."  
Luke's face showed panic, Jessie caught that and walked over to Luke. "Is it true, Luke? Do you know something?"  
"I promised I wouldn't tell..." he said, even though he knew he somewhat broke the promise already.  
"Look Luke," she started, "some promises are meant to be broken. Ones we're people are getting hurt. They can get hurt. And I'm hurting. They're my babies. Now tell me, where are they?"  
Luke sighed. He could see her hurting, yet he knew that Michael and Lucille we're hurting too. He was hurting the same way they were. He never met his father, never knew his, yet he never went in action to try and find him. He sighed again, and looked at Jessie. "They ranaway...They went to look for their dad."  
Jessie whimpered when she heard that. "W-when did they leave?"  
Luke shrugged. "l don't know...Around three in the morning."  
Her eyes widen more. "That mean they can be anywhere now."  
Emma's face scrunched in confusion. "How come you don't want them to see their dad?" She covered Zuri's ears. "Where you...Raped?"  
Luke and Ravi stared at Emma and then Jessie.  
"What?! Oh, no, no, no...It's just that I haven't told him, about them."  
Ravi raised an eyebrow. "So, you mean that there's some guy walking around, not knowing that he was children?"  
Jessie slowly nodded. "And don't ask why, it's a long, long story."  
All four of them decided to ask why, anyways. "Why?" They all asked.  
"Look, it was back when I graduated high school. I got into a college, and my boyfriend, now presumably ex-boyfriend, hadn't gotten into the same college. And college is hard enough without children. So I dropped out, moved out here in a small apartment, had Mike and Lucy, got kicked out of the apartment, and found you guys."  
"That wasn't very long." Emma retorted.  
"I shortened it up. Now, I need to call your parents to find you guys a temporary nanny..."  
Zuri grabbed Jessie's arm. "No! Why can't we go with you instead?"  
"Because I have no idea where they are, and I can't have you guys getting hurt."  
Emma stood up from her seat and walked over to Jessie. "Oh come on. You need us, we're kids. We know where a kid would go and hind. Plus they're not going to come out to you."  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Good to your rooms and pack a bag."  
The four Ross kids ran to there rooms. Jessie walked to hers.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself. "I let them look at my yearbooks. I didn't like they'll be so desperate to find him." She grabbed a suitcase and began putting clothes in it. "Why didn't I burn them like I did with everything else."  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ So now Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri are leaving to go find Michael and Lucille. We also learn a little about Bailey's, or, er, Jessie's past. Again, this is all with my phone, and I only own things you do not recognize from either show. And yes, Once I got a laptop this will be switched to Suite Life and Jessie crossover. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Small Motel Room, Bronx, New York, 6:45 am

Lucy was the first to wake. She groaned as she stumbled out of bed. She then tossed a pillow at Michael.

He didn't even stir.

She walked over to his bed, and shook him. "Mikey! Get up! We got to go!"

He woke up and sat up. "What about showers? And food? I'm hungry, Lulu!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "First, never call me that again. And second we can grab a quick shower, but I mean quick. And we can stop somewhere to get a quick meal. So like a gas station, or some fast food place...Now get up!"

He got out of the bed. "Why do you want to leave so soon? It's not like mom, put some tracking device in our phones."

"Still, I want to leave! This place creeps me out! Now, you want the shower first?"

Michael nodded his head. "I better, otherwise all the hot water will be gone." He gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Lucy sat down on the bed. She began rethinking leaving. She missed her mother, Emma, Ravi, Zuri, Bertram, and for some strange reason, she really missed Luke...But she wanted to find and see her father. She wanted to prove some of those kids at school, that she did have a father, and that he did love her, and didn't just leave them for a younger woman. She truly hated those kids. Some kids we're Nice to her and her brother, but other than that, no one at school was. She wonders why her life could've been like some of the kids at school. A mother, a father, siblings, maybe a cat or a dog. She shook her head vigorously. She shouldn't think that. She knew she was lucky enough to be growing about with a loving mother, friends, and everthing else she would need.

"Lucy!" Michael yelled.

She jumped as she turned to see her brother. "What Michael!" She hissed.

"First, calm down on the tude. And two, it your turn for the shower."

"Okay, sorry. " she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Lulu! When are we going to get some food!?" Michael whined when he and his sister walked thee streets of Bronx.

"What did I say, about calling me that?!"

"Sorry. Lucille."

"Don't call me that either. Make me sound old."

"How?"

"I don't know. It's like Margaret or Gertrude. They're pretty names. But most girls who have them where born in like...The eighties."

Michael nodded. "Okay, well can we get some food?"

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever. We just have to be easy with the money, Mike. It has to last us till we at least get to Massachusetts. "

"Oh, we can also do some of the things those street performers so to earn money."

"Yeah, I know that Mike. Put we got to be careful if we do, what happens if someone records it?"

Michael shrugged.

"They can post it on the internet, mom might see it. And then she's one the road to get us."

"Ooo. Where do you want to get food at?"

"I don't know! All I know is, is some place and makes food quickly. I want to try and get out of Bronx tonight."

"Why are you so moody? And why do you want to get out of Bronx so quickly? And can we get a bus or a taxi? My feet are starting to hurt. "

"I'm so moody because I have to deal with you as a brother. Twin brother to make matters worse. And no, no bus or taxi."

Michael stopped a smiled. "I am your twin, huh?"

"Mmm, we have the same birth date, we we're born in the same hospital, to the same mother, and father...I think we're twins."

"And I'm older, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. By ten minutes. You're probably gonna hold that over my head for the rest of our lives."

He gave her a bigger smile. "That means I can tell you what to do."

Lucy shook her head. "No. We're still the same age. Ten minutes is not that big of a difference. "

"It is in my book."

"Well, not in mine. Now let's go get you some food."

"No, Lucy. I'm older, I say we take a taxi."

"Well I got they money on my bag, so I'm in charge of it. Now, either you come, or you stay." Lucy said as she began walking to a McDonald's.

"Lucy!" Micheal whined. "Lucy, please!" She still walked straight ahead. "Okay! You win!" He grabbed his suitcase and ran after her. "At least wait!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Heeeeeyyyy! Sooooo...I'm Sorry I didn't update yesterday...But in my defense, I did had a very busy day yesterday. So, yeah. Anyways, in this chapter, you got to know a little more bout Lucy! And I love my little Lucy and Mikey. Yeah, I get attached to things pretty quickly. And emotionally attached too. Yeah, I should try and brake myself from that. But hey, I'm only human, and this is me :D can't really change that...Kay, I'll stop rambling now...Of course I do not own anything but Lucy and Michael, and maybe some more peeps later. Oh! Just so yeah know. I do love the names 'Margaret ' and 'Gertrude '. But they are kinda old and rarely used. At leastwhere I live. There's only one girl who's name is Margaret, but she likes being called 'Maggie ' so.

KayKay bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Same day, New York, New York, 8:13 am.

Jessie made sure she had everything she'll need for the trip, well, not really 'trip' pre-say. More like 'rescue' or "search party'.

She knocked on the kids' doors. "Come on, guys! We need to go and get Michael and Lucille."

Emma was the first out. "Okay! I'm all ready!" She pulled her, about ten, suitcases close to her.

Jessie let out a small chuckle. "Emma, we shouldn't be gone that long."

"Jessie. They're your kids. And Lucy's like my sister from a different mister... and mother..." Emma slapped at an imaginary fly. "Anyway. They're stubborn. And if they put there mind to it, they will find a way to do it."

"I know. And that scares me."

Emma pulled her suitcases near the couch a sat down. "Why? They're al other like you, I can see if they were like they're father that you'll be scared."

"Well, Em. Me and their father are also a lot alike. And I really don't won't them to run into anybody I used to know."

"How come you never just told him about them, and let him see them? Wouldn't it have been a lot easier?"

"Yes, it would Emma. But I was young, and like I said, we ended up going to different colleges. I didn't want him to dropout. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind...and apparently theirs. And just runaway. And Emma. If this ever happens to you, don't do what I did, okay?"

"You bet I will, this seems terrible."

"It is."

"Okay, we're ready to go Jessie!" Ravi announced as he and Ms. Kibling walked up to them.

"Ravi, I think Ms. Kibling met have to set this out." Jessie played on confronting hand on his shoulder.

"But, Jessie. Ms. Kibling wants to find Michael and Lucille, too."

"I bet she does. I just don't want her to get lose, or hurt. Or knowing my luck, hurt someone."

"Please Jessie! She's family."

"Okay, okay. Just keep an eye on her. And Emma, please pick out the things you'll need."

"I need all of these Jessie! I don't know what I where in the morning."

"Fine. Luke! Zuri! Come on!"

"What about breakfast?" Emma asked.

Jessie slapped her forehead. "Breakfast! That's what I forgot!" She jogged into the kitchen. "Ummm...something quick, something quick! Cereal! Emma, Ravi! Come in here."

Emma and Ravi rushed into the kitchen. "So what are we having? Bacon, eggs, toasts-"

"Cereal." Jessie said cutting Emma off and placing the box on the table. "I'm going to get Zuri and Luke."

She walked to Luke's room first. "Luke! Come on!"

"Whaaaaat?! It's too early!" Luke complained when he opened his door.

"First; we're going to be leaving to fetch Michael and Lucy. And second; it's like 8:30 in the morning."

"But what if they're not on the move?"

"Trust me, Luke. They're always on the move."

He gave a slight nod. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal. Now grab your suitcase, go in their and make a bowl, while I get Zuri."

"Alright." He did as she said, as she knocked on Zuri's door.

"Come on, Zur. We gotta go."

"I can't, Jessie! I can't decide on a stuffed animal!"

Jessie groaned before walking in the African-American girl's room. "Just bring the bear. Now, we. Got. To. Go." She said, stuffing the bear in the suitcase. "There! Let's go!" She grab the suitcase and walked out the room.

"Now, I'll get you a bowl of Cereal, but then we gotta go." She told Zuri when the entered truth e kitchen.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, yeah. Had a little trouble with this chapter. I'm just still pretty tired. I would like to Thank everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed this story so far!

And Laura-Stars, I do know about the whole thing about twins being born on different days, depending on the time the first one was born, and the second one wanting to enter this crazy world. But most twins, at least the five or so sets that I personally know, were born on the same day.

And JustinBieberLover101, I also love my little Lucy. I think I might be unconsciously be putting myself into the twins. Michael being the more laid-back, lazy, calm side of me. And Lucy being the more active, outgoing, hyper side.

Anyway, next chapter I plan on it being more around Michael.

Oh! I've been thinking about flashback chapters, would ya guys like that?

Let me know! Have an spectacular day/afternoon/night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Next day; May 16th, Westchester, New York, 10: 28 am.

"Do you think we should stop and grab some lunch?" Michael asked his younger twin.

"I don't know. Can you put off food, a little longer?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine. What are you hungry for?"

"Anything that is a burger. I'm starting to hate them."

Lucy nodded. "Me too. How about cheap pizza? From Little Caesar's?"

"Sounds fine. What toppings?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Do they even have a Little Caesar's here?"

"I don't know! This is m first time being out of New York City. This is all new to me!"

"Right. Guess well find out."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

After walking around Westchester, Michael and Lucy decide to just stop in at a Pizza Hut to get their lunch.

"So, day two away from mom. How do you feel?" Michael asked Lucy, while they ate.

Lucy shrugged. "Don't know. Fine I guess. How 'bout you?"

"Same as you. I'm thinking about taking a nap after we get done eating."

"We can't, Mike. We got to keep moving. They only time we can sleep is when absolutely need to."

"So, whenever you decide to get a motel room, right?"

Lucy nodded. "We can't risk mom finding us."

"Well, Luce. Life is full if risks. We even took a risk to even find our dad. What if he's not in Boston? Heck, what if he's not even in America? And if we find him or not, we also risked our relationship with mom. "

"And I know that, Mike. But people take risks. I mean, what if Columbus never took the risk that the earth was not flat?"

"In Europe?"

"You know what I mean." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just playing, Lu. But still...What are we going to do if we can't find him?"

"Go back home, and beg for mom not to ground us for the rest of our lives. But I'm positive he's in Boston. We had recently check his Facebook page, and he was been on it recently. And it says he lives in Boston."

"Yeah...Well I'm done. Are you."

"Sí. I want to keep moving. We're like birds, they travel down south for the winter. Except it's summer, and we're traveling down to Massachusetts to see our papa bird. While mama bird is more then likely feeling at our heels."

Michael shook his head at her. "You're weird. No one really compares themselves to birds, but you."

"Well they should. Birdies are pretty. Except crows,.I don't like crows. But I love doves, everyone has to."

"Whatever, Lucy-Lu. Let's just ditch this place.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sorry if it seems short...or lame. I'm getting really tired, yet I wanted to post today. And like I said. I'm getting really stuck in the book I'm reading, I can't put it down! D: And I only do that if I really like a book. Anywho. Tell keep what you want more in the next chapter, See how Cody's doin' or flashback? Or just what I've been doing so far, with Jessie and Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of you wanted to know how Cody was. So, we'll see how he is. Next chapter I plan on a flashback, not sure yet, but I think I will."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Same day, Boston, Massachusetts, 4:22 pm

"Come on, Cody! She's gone, and you know that. It's been fifteen years, if she was alive, we would've heard from her." Zack explained to Cody, the fourth time today.

Cody shook his head. "There's no proof. What's not room say she was kidnapped and still hasn't been found yet? And plus, we didn't properly break up. She just vanished. I'll feel like I'm cheating on her."

"Cody. Fifteen long cold years. Everyone, even her own parents gave up hope ten years ago. She'll want you to be happy."

"I'll never be happy without her, Zack."

"Don't you want kids, Cody!? You don't have much time left room find yourself a young, healthy, pretty mate. Have you even seen yourself?"

"I don't want anyone new else. I've tried before, but Bailey, just keeps popping up in my head. I've even unconsciously called her name, when talking talking room someone. Or just because I think she's there. Plus, I get to babysit and visit your and Maya's kids, so it's kinda like I got my own."

Zack sighed heavily, he sat down next to Cody. "What about me? I want to be an uncle. Maya's an only child. She wants to be an aunt desperately."

"Well, guess I can't help you in that department."

"Come on! Live a little Cody! Don't dwell in the past! Pass on your side of the Martin family! We need too smart for their own good Martins! Please, just let her go."

"You don't think I tried? It's like when Maya broke up with you before graduation. You we're so depressed. Bailey's like my Maya, I can't forget her. And even though I tried, I can't being myself to date again."

"I guess you're right about Bailey being like your Maya. But I was able to date a few girls after a couple months, and I am happy that I have her back."

"I know. But you two broke up. Bailey and I didn't. There's no proof she's dead, so until they find her body, then I'm not gonna date."

"Cody, maybe there might not be evidence. Maybe the killer burned her body after killing her. Fifteen years is to long, please, don't do it for me, or mom. Do it for Bailey. She wants you to be happy."

Cody looked at his brother, and sighed. "I think it might be better if you just returned home to your family. It was great seeing you and all." Body got up and walked into his bedroom.

He took out an old faded and a little torn picture of Bailey. "Where are you?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, Cody's still heartbroken. And no, he's not always going to be. And everyone but Cody thinks Bailey's dead, but we know that she's not. But again, Cody's not always gonna be like that, he will evenly find a lady. But when he and Bailey(well she's now being called Jessie) meet...Well guess you'll have to find out what :D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...so...Sorry for the grammar, but again, this is written on my phone, and my phone corrects some words even though they maybe correct. And sometimes I get aggravated with my phone, or tired were I just post before rereading it. I will try and fix everything once I get a new computer. So, again, sorry. Also thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/follows! This is literally one of my more popular stories.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ Chapter Seven:  
May 6th, 2011, New York, New York She felt her body go numb when she read the results.  
One: a pink plus sign.  
The second one: a smiley face.  
The third one: read 'pregnant'. She stared at the pregnancy tests. How? Well she knew that question...But why? Why her? She knew it was possible that she can become a teenaged mother. But she only had sex once. And that was the night of the Prom...Yet a few of the girls...More like Reina Bushwell, practically slept with almost every guy that went to the school.  
And she's not pregnant.  
Yet somehow, Bailey Marie Pickett, ended up pregnant, after that one time.  
Bailey grabbed the tests and wrapped them up, before throwing them away.  
How was she supposed to tell her friends? Her family? Cody? How was she supposed to go to college?  
Only two decisions came to her.  
Tell everyone and give the baby up for adoption.  
Or, tell no one and keep the baby.  
Some girls in her position, that have her whole life ahead of her, a picture perfect family, a sweet, loving boyfriend, and her dream college. Might have had abortion on her mind.  
But not Bailey. She was raised, and strongly disagreed with it. After all, a baby has a heartbeat. It was murder. She even hated the thought.  
Adoption: Pros: Gave the baby to a couple who would love a raise it as their own. And maybe some things she couldn't gave it.  
Cons: Missing her baby's first words, steps, school days, boyfriend or girlfriend...And so many more firsts that she'll never experience with her first child.  
Keeping the Baby:  
Pros: Seeing all of the firsts, finally being a mother, watching her baby grow up.  
Cons: Giving up things. She'll have to hold off college.  
She sighed. Things would never be easy for her again.

After a while she made her decision. She would runaway from everything she'd knew. And raise her child on her own.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ I actually had fun writing this chapter. Of course I got a little stuck, but I loved writing it.  
Next chapter will more then likely be back with Jessie and the Ross kids.  
Before you ask who Reina is, she was the main girl who was flaunting over Cody in "Kitchen Casanova". We only saw her once, and the last name I gave her is made up. In the show her name is just, Reina. And because we saw her once, I can play around with her character.  
Thanks to all who reviewed below:  
Lia (guest)  
Laura-Stars Rishini (Don't worry, I do plan on finishing that story, but I saved it on my laptop, so it's gonna wait till I get a new laptop •font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏•/span/font)  
JustinBieberLover101 Guest rosslynchR5loverforever lonewolf1996 Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and follows! 


	8. Chapter 8

May 16th, Bronx, New York, 7:42 "Alright kids. We'll grab some dinner and called it a night." Jessie told them, walking into a sub shop.  
"Well we eat, can you tell us a little more about Mike and Lucy's dad? " Zuri asked, walking at Jessie's pace.  
"No, Zuri. It brings back to many memories. I don't like talking about it anyways."  
"How come you over told him?" Emma asked, trying to keep pace with Jessie and Zuri.  
Jessie sighed. "I just didn't want him to think he had to drop out of college like I did. Plus, they would've put a lot of work on him, as well of college would've."  
"Well, looks like he'll find out soon, huh?" Luke stated, more a statement than a question. "Not unless we to get them before he does." Jessie mumbled.  
"Maybe he won't freak out?" Ravi said, finally reaching an empty table.  
Jessie puffed. "Pfft, please, Ravi, he'll learn that he has two fifteen year old twins. He will freak out."  
"Do you ever wish you can go back and tell him?" Emma asked, fixing her medium blonde hair.  
Jessie gave a small smile. "Part of me; yes. I wish I did. But if I did, I might have never met you guys."  
"Well then, part of me is happy you never told him, either Jessie. But the other half feels sad. For him, you, and Mike and Lucy." Zuri stated, with her own small smile.  
"Me too. I find it hard to imagine my life without you, Michael, and Lucy." Emma smiled.  
"Yeah. I mean you are the best nanny we've had. And I get to live with my best friends. Of course, if they find their dad they might choose to live with him. But I still had four years with them." Luke pointed out.  
"And Ms. Kipling loves you, Michael, and Lucille. She may not show it, but she does. She's heartbroken when she heard that Michael and Lucille ran away." Ravi said, missing the giant lizard they left back in her crate, in their nightly picked motel room.  
" know she was Ravi. And when I didn't see them in their rooms, I did panic. I mean, they're the only thing from my old life. I'll do anything to make them happy."  
"Then why didn't you take them to visit their dad? That's really all they ever wanted." Luke asked.  
"Cause I just never told him about them. I can't just show up on his doorstep with them now."  
"Well of course you can't. For one; they're by themselves. And two; you probably don't even know where when lives." Emma replied.  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't know where he lives. I don't know anything about him anymore. He had to change, it's been fifteen years. I mean, he had to of found himself another woman...And probably has kids with her."

Kay, so Sorry I'm late with writing this but, I had a long day. I was practically outside all day. I even got a sunburn to prove it. So I got a pattern down for this story. It goes: Mike and Lucy, Cody, Flashback, Jessie and the Ross kids.  
Psewnson: 'I love it how you put to shows together that involve the same person'-Thanks, it's not that hard, yet it can be aggravating at times. This is the first time I've written with the Jessie characters, and I'm usually half tempted to write 'Bailey' instead of 'Jessie'. But right now, I can't do that when she's with the Ross kids, until they meet Cody. As they only know her as 'Jessie'. Anywho, Sorry for updating so late recently, I've just been so busy. Not to mention summer's ending, and school would be starting.  
I'm thinking about a sequel to this after it's done, I kinda don't want to tell ya...But it will be set in New York. And it doesn't really involve Cody or Bailey(Jessie).  
Also, what state/country do you dwell in? I live in the Untied States, my current and birth state: Illinois. And to be honest, I hate living in Illinois, I just always have. Practically my whole family (one that live in my house) hate it here...  
I'm really glad you guys loved the last chapter. For me, I do love it, it was fun to write too. One of my favorite chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rishini- I do plan on revealing the answers to those questions in the next chapter that has her. I got the idea for the questions when I was finishing writing the last chapter. So for right now, I have to keep you in suspense.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Nine:

May 17th, Putnam, New York, 7:34 am

"Lucy, why do we always have to get up so early!?" Michael complained, feeling his sister shaking him awake.

Lucy stopped shaking him. "It's nit that early, first off. And second off, we have to keep moving! Now, I'll grab a shower first,then you need to shower. Okay?"

Michael fell back onto the bed. "Whatever."

"Alright. If I find you asleep when I came back, I'm gonna leave you here." She said, well heading towards the bathroom.

"No you won't!"

"Just wait and see!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Half an hour has passed, both twins we're feed and clean. They walked around Putnam, enjoying the new sites.

"So, we're getting close to Connecticut, wanna go there, or do you want to stay in New York until we reached Massachusetts?" Lucy asked.

"I think we should stop in Connecticut. Topic know, just to say we've been there. And mom might think that we've stayed in New York."

"So, Connecticut...And then Massachusetts... " Lucy stopped to sit on a park bench.

"Lucy! Why are you stopping? You yell at me when I stop!" Michael said, taking a place next to her.

"What if daddy already has another family? We can't really barge in...And his wife? What would she do? To find out that he has other kids? Would his other kids hates us? Driving their parents apart? At least we have mom...Maybe we should just go home. I don't want to ruin his life..."

"Lucille Ann Martin. You're the one who got the idea to ran off to find him. I don't want to return home. Especially now, we're so close. If he does, well then, to bad. Mom's going to ground us for the rest of our lives when we go home. We're going to see him. Hear me young lady?"

Lucy breathed a little laugh. "I'm not that much younger than you, Mike." She sighed as she got up. "But! You're right. Who's it gonna hurt just to see our father? No one. And better make our lives of not being grounded worth wild. Now come on, might as well as get always lunch, as well as get into Connecticut."

Michael stayed on the bench. "Let's just wait here a little longer, Luce."

"You're choice of food..."

Michael got up. "Okay, okay. Wendy's sound good to you?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

May 17th, Boston, Massachusetts, 10:30

Cody sat his nephews and nieces at his dinner room table, serving them pizza for lunch.

"Uncle Cody, why don't you have a wife and children like daddy does?" Seven year old, Abbi, the second youngest, asked him.

Cody gave her a small, sad smile. "I don't know, Abbi. I used to really like this girl, but she disappeared on me."

Ten year old Tyson, swallowed his mouthful of pizza before he spoke. "Why did she disappear? Is she magical?"

"Well, she wasn't magical like wizards or fairies. But she was magical to me...I don't really know why she disappeared on me though. One day she was there with me, and next thing I knew...She was gone."

Whitney, Tyson's older twin sister, had a confused look on her face. "Why did she leave so sudden? Did she love you? Did you love her? Where you mean to her before she left?"

Cody sighed, he just wanted this conversation to end. "I do love her, she loved me. I was never purposely mean to her. I might have been accidentally, not knowing. But I never, ever did hit her. I might have said something that hurt her...But never said anything hurtful to her those days after graduation... She just left."

Nine year old Ricky cocked his head. "Do you still love her, Uncle Cody?"

Cody inhaled deeply. "Yeah Rick. I do. I've tried to get over her. Yet I just can't. I do love her. Even though practically everyone but me, thinks she's dead. But I know she's not. I try and tell myself that she is. Fifteen years is just too long for her to be gone. Yet my heart is telling me she is."

Jackson, six years old, placed another slice of pizza on his plate. "Have you ever tried looking for her?"

Cody shook his head. "I was mostly in bed for weeks after she vanished. I was moping around for a couple years. Then when Whitney and Tyson were born, they called off the search. They looked all over the country. That's why everyone pronounced her dead. They had a memorial service for her, of course, me being the only one who refused that she was dead, I never went. I mean, she could've changed her appearance, left the country. Or just hidden herself well."

Whitney gave him a questionng look. "How come we never heard of this?"

"You and Tyson were just babies. Your parents left you with me while they went."

"Do you regret never going?" Tyson asked.

"Part of me does, yes. But not really. That'll only make me feel like that she truly was gone."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Okay, so I got this done in like, an hour. But I really got a burst of inspiration. Anyways, a flashback chapter is next. Yet I want to know, do you guys want it to be about Cody and them finding out that Bailey's missing, or do you want it to be about Bailey going to her first ultrasound appointment? (The ultrasound is a few weeks after she left.) Or do you want me to throw them both together?

And a question: who's your favorite singer/band? My favorite male singer would have to be Hunter Hayes.

My female singer is a four way tie between, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, and Debby Ryan. I just can't pick between those four.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

May 7th, 2011, New York, New York, 8:23 am.

Cody Mitchell Martin knocked onto his girlfriend's hotel room. He heard nothing. Not the sound of shuffling. No moan or groan. Only silence. Confused, he knocked again. She was an early bird, raising up at around 6:30, seven o'clock in the morning.

Maybe she's still getting used to the New York time. He tried to convince himself.

Or maybe she'd left to get breakfast.

Maybe London dragged her shopping?

Maybe Bailey went out, exploring New York with Addison? Or one of the other girls?

She might be in the bathroom at the moment.

He knocked again, louder.

Only to be meant by silence... Again.

He sighed. He debated whether he should just walk in.

Would she even be there?

He didn't just want to barge in.

Well...That was until things began creeping in his mind. Things that worry him. Had she ran into some big city boy? Had she have some freak accident, and possibly died?

He slowly opened the door, begging not to see another guy, or a lifeless body.

Relief fell onto him. No guy, no lifeless body...Well, there was no body. Not one that breathed life, not one that was motionless.

"Bailey?" He asked, looking around the freshly cleaned room.

He called again. "Bailey? Sweetie answer me."

His reply: Silence.

He looked around, being that none of her belongings where in the room.

He felt his heart quicken, pounding harder.

One question rang in his head: Where is she?

Did she catch an early flight?

Does she have family in New York and decided to stay with them?

But he would've known the answers to those questions.

Someone must've broken into her room.

But her belongs were missing too. The twisted fuck must've have grabbed and robbed her.

Because if she did get an early flight, or decided to stay with family. She would've called. Knowing how easy Cody would worry.

His mind raced with thoughts and questions.

Is she alright?

Is her kidnapper hurting her in any way?

Is the kidnapper male or female?

Is it Moose?

Could it be a jealous Barbara?

If it is Barbara, why did she kidnap Bailey? Isn't Barbara happen with Bob?

If it is Moose...

Cody couldn't think of the possibilities if it is Moose.

Sighing, he forced himself up. Walking out of the room. Closing the door...Slowly.

'Maybe Moseby knows were she could be.' Cody thought, trotting to the old manager's hotel room.

This time he heard a groan and shuffling. Thanking that he just wasn't left behind by everyone.

"What do you want?" The African male hissed.

"Bailey, she's gone. Including her bags. I was just wondering if you know anything?"

Moseby's eyes widen. "What do you mean, 'Bailey's gone'? The flight to Kansas doesn't leave until tonight. "

Panic rose in the younger male. "I don't know! I want to her room going to ask her if she wanted to leave to get breakfast...B-But she wasn't there! Not her or anything of hers! She just vanished! Could she have been kidnapped?! But what kind of kidnapper takes their victim and the victim's belongings!?" Cody paused to breathe. "Unless there was two kidnappers involved, but-"

Moseby cut of the teen. "Look Cody. You need to calm. She could've decided to stay with family here in New York."

"But she would've called me!"

"Maybe her phone was dead. Just wait and see if she calls or texts you."

Cody relaxed. He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe her phone is dead...Guess I'll have to wait."

No calls or texts he got were from her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

This feels like the longest chapter I've written.

Anyways, Rishini, you get your questions answered in the next chapter! As well as a surprise showed up from Tony! And you might, kinda hate me for how I plan on writing him. But in all honestly. I hardly watch Disney anymore, and when I do, Jessie's not on or next/later..and so on. And if i do, Tony's not really in them...So...Sorry if I write him wrong!


	12. Chapter 12

So, this is the chapter Rishini might have been waiting for...What are Bailey/Jessie's feelings on Cody! Like I had said, Tony's going to make an appearance in this chapter, and like I said, I barley watch Disney channel anymore. I mostly watch TLC, MTV, truTV, Adult Swim or Nick nite. When I do watch Disney it's usually at 11 or 12 in the morning, or Jessie's not on, nor is it next or later, or on for awhile. And when Jessie is on, Tony isn't in them, or barely is. Last time I saw an episode with a good amount of Tony was like in May. So I kinda forgot what he's like. So Sorry if you don't like how I wrote him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Twelve:

May 17th, Westchester, New York, 12:20 pm.

Jessie followed the Ross children out of Taco Bell. She readjusted her purse. "Alright. We'Kk like around till 7:09, and then we'll get dinner, and then after dinner we go back to the motel and sleep." She informed them.

"Why don't we just look for them until we get hungry?" Emma asked.

"Because, Em, we have to keep a routine, and get to bed around nine. Early dinner, early to bed. Early to bed, early to rise."

"You always know what to say don't you, Jessie?" A familiar voice asks behind her.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, turning around to see him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I'm here to help you guys look for Michael and Lucy."

Jessie's smile turned into a frown. "Why? I think the five...six of us are good enough."

"Six? Who else is helping you?"

"Ms Kibling," Ravi answered.

Tony nodded his head. "Oh...So why can't I help?"

Jessie sighed. "Look, with them running away...It's stirring up old feelings I have with their father..."

"But...It's been fifteen years...We're together now...How come now it's changing?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Tony! I'm confused! I mean...I love you and him both...In different ways! I love him because he's the father of my kids, he was my first time, he was my first real love...But you're so sweet and kind, and goofy..."

Tony inhaled and exhaled deeply. "So...What do you plan on doing if you ran into him?"

She was silent for a good few minutes. "I don't know, Tony...I don't even know if he has a wife or a girlfriend...or other kids..."

Tony took her hand and lead her to a bench. "So...if he doesn't...what do you what to do?"

Jessie looked away. "I said I don't know, Tony! I don't want to break up with you, if he dies have someone else...Yet if he doesn't...I want to be with him. Like I said, he's special to me...In ways no other man can be. He was the one I lost my virginity to...I just can't take that back and give it to someone else...His also sires my kids, I can't take that back and give it to someone else. I can let a other man raise them, but he's not the sire."

Tony gave her a confused look.

Before he said anything, she answered. "Sire means to father a kid. And by father I mean father father, other half of the kid."

Tony nodded. "Well the whole sire part is true. But you haven't had sex in fifteen years...So, You're kinda a virgin again."

Jessie shook her head, giving a small laugh. "You know what I mean. "

Tony nodded. "Well...we gotta do something...I want you to be happy, Jess. What do you want to do? Stay together or break up? We can always get back together if he does have someone. But I don't want us dating and him being single...I would like some time to heal."

"Well then...I think this is the end of us...Unless he does have someone...I'll always be your friend..."

Tony got up and laughed. "How come people breaking up always say that?" He asked, helping her up.

Jessie shrugged. "Maybe just to feel better.."

Tony briefly nodded. "Yeah...Look I better get back...Hope you have luck finding them...Bye Jessie." He hugged her.

Jessie hugged him back. "Wait..How did you know where we were here?" She asked, pulling back.

"A little birdie told me."

"Was that 'little birdie' Emma?"

"Yes."

"Thought so...Stay safe.."

He nodded. "I will. You too. And keep those kids safe."

"I'm getting paid for just that."

Tony adjusted the Duffel bag on his shoulders. "That, you are. Good luck with Whatever your baby daddy's name is."

Jessie walked back over to the Ross kids. "I will! And his name's Cody!"

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever."

Jessie turned her attention back to the kids. She checked her phone. "Well that conversation lasted about ten minutes." She turned to Emma. "How come you told Tony we were here?"

"He just told me to keep him updated...I never thought he'll come...What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, just that I still have strong feelings for Michael and Lucy's dad, somethings you guys don't need to know. And we broke up..."

"Do you feel sad about that?" Luke asked.

Jessie shrugged. "Kinda. I do love Tony...But I think that it was just as a friend...It didn't really hurt keep that we did break up.."

"Well, can we go now? I don't want to stand outside of Taco Bell forever!" Zuri remarked.

Jessie laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

This also feels long...Meh.

I hope you got your questions answered Rishini!

Do you guys think I at least got close to Tony's personality? And yes, some might hate me because Jessie had a boyfriend all along, and when they found out, I broke them up. Two words for those who hated it: Sue me.

And I obviously knocked how it's going to end, I am having Tony in it again, and possible a sequel. But I plan on giving Tony a girlfriend. But I have no clue want to name her, so if we guys got any ideas, please let me know, I will give you credit for her.

Oh! And 'sire' is what male horses are called who have offspring, it's pronounced as 'sigh-er' and a female horse who was offspring is called a dam.

I just taught you something...Yay me!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm glad You're happy with the answer, Rishini, and when we see Tony again, he will have a girlfriend, who's name was picked by JustinBieberLover101, her name's gonna be Milkaya.

And to ever this guest it that wrote "sTiNkS (:" is that smiley face supposed to be happy? I don't know...But that is my first hater comment...I think it's a hate comment...That smiley confuses me. Normal people don't smile when the read/see/hear something they hate. Meh, whatever. Anywho...I'm Sorry for nit updating the past few days, but I've just been busy. Plus I'm starting to feel a bit ill, and where I live, it's been humid too, so I'm burning up and uncomfortable. Not only that, but I'm having some writers block with Michael and Lucy. I might just have a lot of flashbacks until I get and idea with Mike and Lucy. Anywho ...onto chapter thirteen!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

May 18th, Ridgefield, Connecticut, 8:26 am.

Michael sighed happily. "Were finally outta New York, Luce. Before we knew it, we should be in Boston."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. And finally get to see our dad! Our other half of the gene pool. The man who help mom in our creation, the- "

"I get it, Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "All right..." she turned to him. "What don't you know?"

"The female of this species."

Lucy shook her head. "And you probably never will, Mike."

"Whatever Lucy."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "What do you think will happen if we meet him?"

Michael shrugged. "Anything can. He can freak out, he can refuse to believe us, he can accept us...A lot of this he can do, I mean he'll just learn that he has two fifteen year old twins. One good, smart, beneficial one. And you."

"Thanks Michael, but I think you got mixed up. I'm the smart, good, beneficial twin, and you're just... Michael."

"Yeah? Whatever makes you happy, Luce." Michael turned to face her, "I'm still the better twin." He smirked.

Lucy sighed. "Sure you are, Michael."

"Oh, come on, Luce! You and I both know it's true!"

"I know that you're narcissistic!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Lucy cried. "Oh, come on! Greek mythology! Narcissus was a guy who only valued himself. Causing his death. A narcissistic person is someone who values themselves and thinks they're better than anyone else."

Michael nodded his head. "Oh." Once he had time to consider what she'd said, he frowned and turned to her. "I am not narcissistic, Lucille! I know I'm not perfect! Gosh, a guy just can't have great self-esteem without being called narcissistic. "

Lucy shrugged. "Oh, you'll live. And not everyone with great self-esteem is called that. Only ones that said stuff like 'I'm the better twin, guy, girl, sibling, whatever, than you are.' That's why I called you that, Mike. You said that you were better than me."

"Yeah, I just said you, not every living creature on earth. Now, tell me Lucille Ann, am I narcissistic? "

Lucy exhaled. "No, I guess you're not."

"Good girl," Michael said, draping his arm around his sister, "now how about we get something in our system, huh?"

Lucy pulled out of his grip. "Whatever."

"Aww, Lucy! Don't be upset! Cheer up, you can pick what we eat..."

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever, Mike."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Okay, so I wrote this when I was hot, sick, tired, and had writer's block. How'd I do? Euh. So...Do ya guys feel fine with me having like a few chapters of just flashbacks? Cause really, all what keeps opportunity ng up in just mind, is flashbacks, sooooo. Again, I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO, very sorry about not updating in awhile.

Oh, and to those who feel like hating on any story or author, remember my two favorites sayings, (1) Treat others how you want to be treated. Because if you are rude to any one I care about, I'll be rude back. And (2) if you don't have something's ng nice to say, then don't say anything at all. And That's just because I can be a total jerk when people are jerks to me...But that's just who I am.


	14. Chapter 14

So, this chapter is based on idea that a fellow reader, Rishini, gave me. Thanks by the way! So the new character is named by her(him?), and don't worry, that hate comment's not bothering bothering me. I mean, haters gonna hate, right? Euh, whatever... Anywho, here is chapter fourteen and Kacey Evens! (Rishini's wonderful idea!)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

May 18th, Boston, Massachusetts, 8:37 am.

Cody walked along the streets of Boston, hands in his pockets.

He walked past a pizzaria when a girl caught his attention.

Could it be her? Had she finally came to find him?

He slightly laughed to himself. Boy would the other feel stupid when he shows her to them.

'Bailey is alive, and she's right here to prove it.' He would say, gathering them all up and proving to them that he was the right one.

He walked up behind her. "Bailey?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him. "Huh?"

It wasn't Bailey.

He tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh, nothing. You just look the this girl I uses to know back in high school."

The girl smiled. "It's fine. I'm Kacey. Kacey Evens. And who might I be talking to?"

She had a smile that was so close to Bailey's. He couldn't help but smile back. "Cody Martin. So Kacey, what do you do for a living? I just graduated a few years back from an online college as a surgeon. Just a regular surgeon, as in accidental or medical issues, surgeon."

She laughed a laughed, that was similar to Bailey's as well. "Well, I went to Harvard, graduated back in 2016. I'm a pediatrician. "

"So, you like kids, huh?"

Kacey nodded. "I do. I even took my nephew, Joey here to make his own little pizza. How bout you? Any wife, girlfriend, kids, siblings, nieces or nephews?"

"Well, I have two nieces, Whitney and Abbi, three nephews, Tyson, Ricky, and Jackson. They belong to my brother, Zack, and my sister-in-law, Maya."

Kacey smiled again. "So...No girlfriend or wife?"

Cody didn't know what to say. Half wanted to move on, mainly his brain. And the other half still had feelings for Bailey, mainly his heart. "Well, I don't know. I mean the girl, Bailey, I got you mixed up with left without breaking up with me."

"How long ago did she leave you?"

"Fifteen, long, cold, years... "

Kacey grabbed his hand into hers. "Maybe it is okay to date other women then."

For the first time in those fifteen years, Cody felt something for another girl. Sure, he did miss Bailey's voice, touch, kiss, jokes...He pretty much missed all of her, everything she did. Yet, maybe Bailey had sent a sign, told him to move on.

He looked into Kacey's brown eyes. "How does 7:30, tonight sound?"

Kacey smiled. "Great." She took out a pen and paper, writing down her phone number and address.

"I'll see you tonight," She said, taking Joey's hand, leading him to her car.

"I got a date..." Cody whispered to himself. Feeling a pang of joy and...sadness, knowing that the date, was not with Bailey.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Again, thank you so much, Rishini! I totally loved writing this! And if any of you have any ideas, or anything, feel free to PM me. I'm always open to new ideas. And I'm still feeling a bit ill and it's going to be miserably humid and hot here the next few days. I'm so lucky I have a river in my back yard, though.

Were any of you listening to music while reading this? If so, what is it called?

I was listening to Train's 'Bruises' featuring Ashley Monroe.


	15. Chapter 15

Glad you like how I wrote in your idea, Rishini. I plan on using your ideas, or at least one of them Pswenson.

I'm very happy to hear that most of you love this, and I know that some of you may have gotten a guest on here leaving negative reviews on your stories. It might be the same person, all I know is that they leave this, "(:" at the end. Now whoever it is, please, if you don't like it, exit out of the story, don't leave a review. It's annoying, and my story must not "stink" as you said it did.

Anyways, now that I got the message out, on to chapter fifteen!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(I'm skipping to were Lucy and Michael are already born.)

December 13th, 2012, New York, New York

A year. A long year, lots have happened.

Bailey gave birth to her twins, yep, she ended up with twins.

And after they were born, she legally changed her name to Jessica Prescott.

She would've kept her name, but she knew f she did, it would've increased her chances of her friends and family finding out about Michael and Lucy.

If she had kept her name, London would've called her farther and demanded a search.

So, to keep herself and her children hidden, she threw away her old life.

A costumer cleared his throat. "Hello? We're ready to place our order..." he said.

Jessie snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry...Uh, what would you like?"

The family of four order their food. She tried to ignore how that family could've been her, Cody, Lucy and Michael.

Twenty minutes passed and she brought them their food.

The little family consistent of a father, mother, son, and daughter.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoy." She said, laying their plates in front of them.

*Thirty Minutes later*

"Bye, Molly. I'll see you tomorrow." Jessie callegd, leaving her apron on her hook.

"Bye Jess! Tell Mikey and Lucy I said 'hi'!" Molly called back, taking her costumers' orders.

"I will!"

*Jessie's apartment*

"Jill?" She called to the babysitter.

Jill came out of Jessie's bedroom that she shared with her twins, carrying Lucy and holding Michael's hand.

"Hey Jessie." She placed Lucy on the floor.

"Mommy!" Lucy cried, running up to Jessie, wrapping her arms around her mother's legs.

"Hey sweetie!" She picked up her daughter. "How come you and Mikey are out of bed?"

Jill sighed, picking up Michael. "Well, they were. But then they woke up, wanting to see you."

Jessie exhaled deeply. "Well, you and your brother are going back to bed.".she told her daughter.

"No!" Michael cried, shaking his head.

"Yes, you are. You don't tell mommy no."

"No, no, no! No sleepy!" He cried again.

Jill bounced him on her hip. "Really? You already seem tired.."

"I not tired." he said.

"I tired, Mommy." Lucy said, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Okay baby." Jessie said, walking to her room, Jill close behind.

Jessie laid Lucy down, while Jill handle Michael.

"Night Lucy," she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Night Mikey." She kissed her son's forehead.

"Night Jill." Jessie said, handing the teen girl thirty dollars.

"Night Jessie." Jill said, walking out of the apartment.

After Jessie ate her dinner, took a shower, and brushed her teeth, she get ready for bed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I loved writing this. I love Molly and Jill too. They're the first two people that Bailey/Jessie let herself get close to.

Again, if you have any ideas, please fell free to pm me or leave it in the reviews. I'll love to hear them, and make incorporate them in my story!

Again though, if you don't like my story, don't leave a negative review. I don't won't to hear it. No matter what you haters say, I'll still write.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so happy to hear that you guys loved the last chapter. I do too. And I'm sorry, JustinBieberLover101, that it brought you to tears, and that you loved one year old Michael and Lucy, I do to...I love all my ocs and the ones you guys, give me to write.

Speaking of JustinBieberLover101, if you guys love Cailey, and Cailey pregnancy stories. You might want to try out her stories, they're amazing! But both her stories go together, so you need to read the first one before reading the second one.

Anyways, this one is a flashback again, it is with Bailey/Jessie, it's the next day. The next two chapters I plan on it being around Cody. Anyways, let's get to chapter 16!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Sixteen:

December 14th, 2012, New York, New York

"Mommy! I awake!" Michael announced, standing up in his crib.

Jessie sighed. "Okay Mike. Can mommy sleep for a little bit longer? Please?"

Michael shook his head. "No! I want out!"

Jessie groaned, getting out of her bed. "Okay." She picked up her son and placed him on the floor. "Stay here while I get your sissy, okay?"

"Kay kay!"

"Alright." She turned back to the two cribs, focusing the one that held her sleeping daughter. "Hey Lucy, you ready to start the day?" She asked quietly.

Lucy opened her eyes. "Yeah. I ready."

"Okay." Jessie picked her up, turning back to her son. "Alright, Mikey. You ready?"

Michael nodded.

Their mornings started out like most people. Breakfast, brushing of the teeth, and, most mother's with two one year old twins, dressing themselves and their kids.

"Okay," Jessie started, leading the twins in the living room. "Since mommy doesn't have to work today, she invited Jill and Molly over so we can all spend time together."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Molly's coming over?"

Jessie nodded.

"Yay!" He clapped his hands.

"Why is Molly coming here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, she wasn't see you two in awhile. She misses you guys."

"Why is Jill?" Lucy asked again.

"Well, Jill is Molly's little sister, and mommy wants to hang out with Jill for awhile."

"Oh. Can we watch cartoons?"

"I don't know, Luce. Michael, you want to watch cartoons too?"

"Yeah!" Michael yelled, running to the couch.

Lucy followed her brother. "Spongebob, Mommy."

"You wanna watch Spongebob, too Michael?"

"Yeah..."

Jessie switched on the TV, turning it to Nick. "Okay, mommy will be in the kitchen on her laptop if you guys need anything, okay?"

The twins, like most young kids, were to busy watching the episode to answer their mother.

"Okay..." Jessie said, getting up to get her laptop.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~

*one hour later*

Jessie answered the door. "Hey! Come in you two!"

"Where are my godchildren? I got them gifts!" Molly exclaimed,

"Really Molly! You spoil them way to much!" Jessie sighed, closing the door after Jill.

"I haven't seen them in awhile.." Molly whined. "Now where are they?"

"Michael's in the room, picking up his toys. And Lucy's asleep on the couch. "

Jill laughed a little. "What time did she go to bed."

"When I laid her down before you left."

Molly frowned. "Is she sick?"

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. She might be hitting a growth spurt."

"Can I wake her?" Molly asked.

"I wouldn't."

Molly pouted. "Fine...Michael!" She called, running to the bedroom.

"When did she pass out?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. They were watching Spongebob, but once it turned into another show, Michael ran into the room. That was thirty minutes ago, so I guess sometime there."

Michael ran up to his mother. "Mommy, Mommy! Look what Molly got me!" He showed her the toy, a medium sized remote controlled car.

"That's nice, Michael. What do you say to Molly?"

Michael turned to his godmother. "Thank you."

Molly smiled. "Your welcome."

"What did you get Lucy?"

Jill reached into the bag they got for Lucy. "This!" She said, pulling out a medium sized pink stuffed cat.

Jessie smiled."Aww! Lucy will love that!" She took the stuffed animal out of Jill's hands. She hugged the cat to her chest. "I know I do!"

Molly laid a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jess...That's Lucy's..."

"I know. I can hug it, can't I?"

"Whatever...I'm going to get her up." Molly said, walking over to the couch, waking the little girl.

"Molly?" Lucy questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. I got you a present, but mommy has it right now."

Lucy looked at her mother. "Can I have my present Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie." Jessie handed her the cat.

"Kitty!" Lucy copied her mother's reaction to th cat. Hugging it against her chest.

Jill and Molly sat on both sides of Lucy. "What are you going to name her?...Or him?"

Lucy thought about, smiling when she made her decision. "Berry!"

"So...is it a boy or girl?" Molly asked.

"I don't know! I don't know how to tell boys from girls..." she turned to her mother. "Do you know how Mommy?"

"Um...Yeah..." Jessie answered.

She handed Berry to her. "Is Berry a boy or girl?"

Jessie thought about it before handing it back to Lucy. "Um... Berry's a girl."

"How?" Lucy questioned.

Jill and Molly smiled and Jessie. "Yeah, Jess. How?" Both asked.

"Well...Berry's pink."

"Oh.."

Jill and Molly shook their heads. "Good job, Jess. Now whenever she sees anything pink, she's automatically gonna think 'it's a girl'."

Lucy shook her head. "No. Wilber's pink, Patrick's pink and they're boys."

Jessie smirked at them. "Ha! She's not going to think 'it's a girl' whenever she sees pink! At least not on a character or an animal. And Plus, if you two could've come up with something better, how come you couldn't say it before I said anything?"

Jill shrugged her shoulders. "She asked you."

Jessie shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I don't know...What are you going to do?" Molly asked.

Jessie smirked. "Maybe when it comes time, make you two give them the difference between girls and boys talk."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Okay, I finally finished this chapter. It would've been done sooner, but things came up...We had to take one of our dogs to the vet, then I helped my sister's friend move some of her things. And today has insanely hot and humid.

Anyways...Next two chapters will be flashbacks centered around Cody. Should I have them in the same year (2012)? Or the year everyone (but Cody) gave up on finding bailey and pronounced her dead? (That year will be 2021).

Oh! Now for those of you who don't know. Wilber is the pig from "Charlotte's Web" and Patrick of course, is Spongebob's dimwitted best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

So change of plans. I'm only doing one flashback. And after this, I plan on catching up with Lucy, Michael, Jessie, Ross kids, and Cody and Kacey.

So anyway, this is going to be where they give up hope, and think Bailey's dead.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Seventeen:

May 7th, 2021, Boston, Massachusetts

Ten years... Ten long, cold, misleading, hopeless years. Ten years without her.

Her friends and family gave up hope that they'll find her. Safe and sound.

Only one believed and refused the thought that she's dead.

And he was hit the hardest of her disappearance.

But... How can she be dead? Sure ten years is a long time for someone who disappeared without a trace to be alive... But she's Bailey Pickett... She's not one to go down without a fight. Someone would have heard her.

She never went with random strangers in a strange city.

So why? Why is she gone? Where is she? Where's that assurance?

Where's that scene out of a movie?

Where she comes back after all these years?

Why is she not here?

"Are you ready to go?" Twenty-seven year old Zack asked, breaking his twin brother out of his thoughts.

Cody shook his head. "No. I'm not going... She's not dead. You and Maya go. I'll stay and watch Whitney and Tyson."

Maya sighed, placing her month old twins down in their carseats. "Okay Cody. Take care." Maya gave Cody a quick hug.

Zack placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You sure you don't want to go? You might regret it later."

"I regret it if I go." Cody hissed. "She's not dead. How can you think she is?"

Zack sighed. "Ten years, Cody! There's no trace of her! Why can't you just move on?"

Cody narrowed his eyes at his brother. "How come you never moved on from Maya when she left for Chad?"

Zack didn't answer

"Exactly. You love her. I love Bailey."

Zack sighed. "Whatever. Just watch my kids."

He and Maya left.

Cody rolled his eyes. He looked as t his niece and nephew. "You guys won't be to bad for me will you?"

As if a cue. Both twins starting crying.

"Guess not." Cody mumbled, getting up to attend to them.

*Bailey's memorial service*

Even though there was no proof of her decease, her family decided to hold a memorial service for the fourth eldest Pickett girl.

It was held in a small Massachusetts church. Decorated with her favorite flowers, and colors.

Her favorite foods were available to eat.

Her family sat in the front pews.

Zack and Maya walked in.

London, who surprised the couple, ran up to them. "Thanks goodness you're here, Cody! I've been in this place all alone with these crying people."

"I'm Zack, London. And of course they're crying, London. Their daughter or sister, is dead." Zack told the New England heiress.

"Oh." She said. She then had a confused look on her face. "Where's Cody then? I would think, which I don't do... That he'll be one of the first ones here."

Maya gave a sad smile. "He's still heartbroken. He believes she's still alive." Her smile grew bigger. "Plus we got a free babysitter!"

London nodded excitedly. "Yay you!"

"So.. Has anyone else showed up yet? Like Marcus, or Woody... Addison? How about Mr and Mrs Moesby?"

London shook her head. "Not yet... I don't even know if they'll make it. Woody and Addison are in Ohio. Marcus is in New York, trying to kick up his singing career... Again. Maddie said she might come, but she's too poor to afford a plan ticket."

Maya slowly nodded her head. "Okay... " she sat in one of the pews. "So it might just be us?"

London shook her head. "Nope! I paid for Maddie's ticket here and back home!"

"Why didn't you just say she was coming earlier?" Zack asked, sitting next to his wife.

"I just did!" She protested.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•••~•

After a few minutes of talking, more people began to show up.

Maddie, Woody, Addison, even Marcus.

Including some of Bailey's old friends from Kettlecorn.

Addison slowed down her speech after all these years. "Wow... She's the first of us to go, huh?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "No, she's the last. Of course she went first! That's why we're here!"

"Hey! She was just trying to lighten the mood." Woody said.

Maddie sighed. "Guys... Right now is not the. right time to fight." She turned to Zack. "Where's your brother? Isn't he her boyfriend or something? Well... Now her ex boyfriend."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't feel like coming. Poor thing believes she's still alive. I wasn't going to fight him."

Maddie nodded. "Not to be mean Zack. But to be honest, I thought you'll be the first one to go before any of us."

"Thanks Mads."

Eunice walked over to the group. "So, Where's Cody? It's kinda depressing not to see him here."

Maya smiled. "He didn't feel like coming... He's pretty depressed."

Eunice nodded. "Well, tell him I said 'Hi.' And that I'll love to see him again sometime."

Maya nodded. "I will..."

Eunice walked back to her family, and after awhile, everyone began to leave.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sooooo, you guys might want to kill me for not updating yesterday... But I had another busy day, and I got a pretty bad headache. I would've posted to sooner, but again, I got busy, got a headache, and of course, the stupid Midwest heat got to me.

Anyways, like I said, I plan on writing about Lcy and Michael, Jessie and the Ross kids, or Cody and Kacey. I'm letting you guys pick who.

Again, sooooo sorry for the late update.


	18. Chapter 18

Helloooo! So, I'm going to spilt this chapter up, first half is going to be with Michael and Lucy, and the second half is with Cody and Kacey.

I've decided to just drop the twins of in Massachusetts. I love Connecticut, but I kinda wanna hurry up with this because I have a sequel in mind, and I really want to start on that.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Eighteen:

May 19th, Wrentham, Massachusetts

After hitching themselves a few rides, Michael and Lucille arrived in Massachusetts. Wrentham, Massachusetts.

Lucy sighed in content. "So. We're finally in Massachusetts. Not exactly where we want to be in Massachusetts. But we're still in Massachusetts!"

Michael nodded. "I know!" He looked at his sister. "You think we can hitchhike some more?"

Lucy furiously shook her head. "No! First twenty times we got lucky it was good people! You can't trust everyone now and days!"

Michael frowned. "But... It'll take us a long time to get to Boston..."

"We'll live, Mike. If you want to get to Boston sooner, don't complain, just walk."

He sighed. "I hate walking..."

"Then run."

"But that involves more energy!" He cried.

Lucy smirked. "Then it looks like you're stuck walking, huh?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you my brother? Why couldn't I have some other brother?"

Michael smiled. "Because, sister. We share the Same mother and father. We both wouldn't be here without one of them. So no matter what, I'll always be your brother."

Lucy shook her head slowly. "I know... I'm so 'lucky' to have you too..." she air-quoted 'lucky'.

He threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'm lucky to have you too."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Same day, Boston, Massachusetts

It was the day after their first date. And they hit it off pretty well.

Cody fond Kacey to be... Pretty much like Bailey. Except Kacey wasn't Bailey.

Kacey is... Kacey.

And Kacey was coming over in a few minutes.

Cody didn't really have much to do, either.

He was doing odds and ends, when he heard her knock.

"Coming!" He called, getting up and answering the door. "Hey Kace. " he said giving her a hug.

"Hey Cody." She pulled away and entered his house. "So, this is where you live..." she turned to him. "Nice."

He smiled. "Thanks." He made sure the door was fully closed. He lead her to the couch. "So, what do ya wanna do?"

Kacey shrugged. "Don't know..." she leaned back. "Did you hear that these two kids ran away from New York to get to Boston and try and find their dad."

He looked at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Is all over the internet. Some Emma Ross girl posted it on her Twitter account."

Cody shook his head. "That poor guy."

Kacey nodded. "I know... " she leaned up. "Do you wanna go out tonight? I'll pay for it."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. If we do. I'm paying."

"But you paid last time! Let's take turns!"

"But I'm the guy! It'll look bad on my end, if you pay!"

She sighed. "Who cares! I wanna pay! Let me pay!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. There's no point in arguing. If you want to pay, you can. But you're taking us to a fast food place. I pay for the expansive dinners."

Kacey smiled a got up, taking him with her. "Okay!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, That's what I managed to think of in 2:36 in the morning... Still pretty hot and humid here. And with it being August soon, and then September... It's going to be autumn soon, and I have allergies! Yay me... I hate it. I can't stand having allergies.

I'm gonna write about Jessie and the Ross kids next..

I just really wanna finish this up. I got a sequel I mind...


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so glad to hear that you guys would love a sequel! I'm not sure how any more chapters this, or the sequel will be. But I need your guys' choice. The sequel is centered around Lucy and Luke. I'm still using my phone, so I can't have it in crossover. Now, the story will have the same amount as Suite Life and Jessie. Should it be in the Suite Life category, or Jessie, until I can put classify it as a crossover?

Anyways, we get to see Jessie and the Ross kids again! Yay!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Nineteen:

May 19th, Bellingham, Massachusetts

Jessie sighed. She didn't get to her kids in New York or Connecticut. She had no clue where they were. She hoped and prayed that, if they did made it to Boston, that they wouldn't ran into their father. Well... Part of her wish they would. The other half, did not want him finding out about them. It would just be so... Awkward for her to talk to him again. Especially after hiding his own kids from him. Would he forgive her? Accept Michael and Lucy? Or would he want them to just leave and never look back.

"Jessie!" Emma shouted, bringing Jessie back from her thoughts.

"What Emma?" She asked, turning to the teen girl.

"Can we please sit down for awhile? My feet are killing me!"

"I told you to wear tennis shoes, not high heels."

"Tennis shoes do not go with this outfit!" She exclaimed.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're not taking a break until we get hungry."

Luke groaned. "Come on! Please Jessie! I wanna find Mike and Lucy just as much as you do, but I just want to rest!"

Zuri joined in. "Can we pleasssseeee! This is the most exercise I've done since I learned how to walk!"

"Ms Kipling's getting tired too, Jessie!" Ravi panted, trying not to hurt himself or the stubborn lizard, trying to stay put in her spot.

Jessie sighed. "Okay, okay." She seat under an oak tree near by. "Rest away."

The kids obediently sat under the same tree.

Zuri, taking out some of her toys and began playing.

Emma reading a magazine or on her phone.

Luke playing games on gizmo phone or various handheld consoles.

And Ravi petting Ms Kibling, who was enjoying eating the various bugs around her.

Jessie watch over them. She still couldn't help but wonder, that if she would've told her friends and family that she was pregnant... Would she ever met these kids? Or her two friends, Molly and Jill, who she wasn't seen since Michael and Lucy were eleven. The age were they had gotten kicked out of that apartment, and was 'found' by Zuri. They day she became the Ross' new nanny. Just that one year, was as long as any other year she could remember.

Again, she was broken out of her thoughts by Emma. "Okay Jessie! We're ready!"

Jessie nodded and got up, watching the kids and lizard infront of her.

Sure her life my be hectic. But she wouldn't change it for the world if it meant she would have never meet them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Euh...Not my best work, I admit. But it does reflect on how she feels about the Ross kids..

I really need sleep, it's 9:36 pm here. And like I said... School is going to be starting soon for me...Yay...

Oh! I would like if you guys leave a review or message me names. I need two boy names and a girl name. I already have one name for a girl, Avril Nevaeh Martin. They are going to be Cailey's kids. And if you ever wanna use my penname in a review or anything, feel free to call me CBZCs. It's shorter.


	20. Chapter 20

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Another flashback chapter! In this, Lucy and Michael are six and ask about their father. And why Lucy hates being called 'Lulu'. And I'm also going to flash forward to where Lucy and Mike were eleven, and get kicked out of the apartment and all...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Twenty:

November 14th, 2017, New York, New York.

Lucy and Michael walked into the apartment. Their mother looked at them and smiled. "Hey, you guys have a good day?"

They shook their heads.

"No." Lucy replied flatly.

Jessie frowned. "What happened?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "This one girl, Jasmine, was, as usual, being a totally jerkface, and began teasing me and Lucy."

Jessie sighed sadly. "What was she teasing you about?"

"That our dad doesn't love us, and That's why he doesn't live or see us." Lucy deadpanned, plopping herself on the couch.

"How come we never met or dad, Mom?" Michael asked, taking a seat next to his sister.

She knew a day like this would come. But she didn't think this soon. She started getting nervous. She sat down next to them. "The reason why you two never met your father, is because I don't really know where he is. I don't even knowing he changed his number or not."

"Can't you try or look him up online?" Lucy asked.

"Do you at least got a picture of him, that we can see?" Michael asked.

Jessie looked at her children, she nodded. "Okay. Stay here, okay?"

Michael and Lucy nodded. Jessie left to get her high school yearbook.

Once she found it, she went back into the living room and sat in between her kids. "Okay," she started, flipping through the pages until she reached his picture, "that's him." She said, pointing to the picture.

Lucy and Michael looked at it.

"That's daddy?" Lucy asked, eyes still on the picture.

Jessie nodded. "Uh huh. And much to my surprise, both of you look like him."

"Cody Martin? Is that why mine and Lucy's last name 'Martin' and not 'Prescott'? " Michael asked, looking up at his mother.

"Yeah... I decided to just give you two his last name."

Lucy took the yearbook out of her mom's lap. "Who's Zack Martin? Is he our uncle?"

Jessie nodded. "Yup."

Michael reached over and took the book from his sister. "Where's your picture, Mom?" He started to flip through.

Jessie panicked. "It's not in there." She gently took the book from her son. "I was sick that day..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

November 15th, 2017, Michael and Lucille's elementary school

Michael and Lucy entered their classroom together. Placing their coats and backpack on their assigned hook.

Jasmanie, who got there a minute before the twins, smirked as she got up. "Hey Michael.. Lulu, did your daddy call or visit you yet? Or does he still hate you?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes Jasmanie. "First off, don't call me 'Lulu'. And second of all, our daddy does love us. He's just busy were he lives."

"Yeah. Busy with his other family! He doesn't care about you two!"

Michael glared at her. "How do you know? He could very much care for us. You don't know him!"

Jasmanie rolled her eyes. "You don't know him either!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "We do know him. Our mom, showed us a picture and told us about him."

Jasmanie rolled her eyes again. "Whatever Lulu. Your dad hates you, and that's why you never met him. But my mommy and daddy love me, and guess what? I see them everyday."

Michael saw the murderous look his his sisters eyes, and started to pull her away.

She wiggled out of her brother's grip. "You're gonna die alone." She hissed at the other girl, and started to walk to her assigned table.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

July 10th, 2022, Jessie's apartment, New York, New York

It was a nice, warm, breezy day in New York City, and in one apartment complex, live a mother and her kids. But this nice, warm, breezy day would turn to a cold and sour day to them.

A knock on the door interrupted a conversation between Jessie, Molly, and Jill. The young mother got up to answer it, surprised to see her landlord.

"Uh... Hello Mr Sanders... What are you doing here?"

Mr Sanders frowned. "Look, Jessica. I've been more then nice these past few months... I need the rent money. If you don't have it, then I have no choice but the kicked you out."

Jessie's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. "Please Mr Sanders, give me some more time! I'm trying desperately to find a new job! Just one more-"

He cut her off. "I can't do that anymore, Jessica. Other residents are trying to push off a month of rent too... I'm sorry, but... You're out. Start packing." He turned on his heels and left. Leaving the stunned mother at the door.

Molly come up and closed the door. "Jessie, if you ant you can leave with Jill and I. We're going to Boston... "

Jessie, didn't really hear her. "No... No, thanks. I'm going to go tell Mike and Lucy to start packing everything they can't live without." She walked into the room she shared with Lucy. "Luce. I need you to pack your clothes, and a few things you really, really want. "

Lucy nodded, she wasn't sure why. But did as her mother told her to.

Jessie then walked to her son's make shift room, a part of the living room with a curtain dividing his 'room' and the living room. "Mike. I need you to pack your clothes and anything's ng you really, really want, okay?"

"Okay?" He said a little confused.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

"Where are we going Mom?" Lucy asked as the trio jumped into a taxi.

"I don't know, Lu."

After a few hours of riding in the taxi, and getting kicked out of it. The little family stood in front of a tall condo building.

A man and a little girl were at the door when it happened. Jessie, Michael, and Lucy, saw a woman ran out of the building.

The little girl walked up to them. She picked up the mother's bra.

Jessie blushed and snatched it back. "That's just my... Slingshot." She pulled it back and let it go.

The girl laughed and turned to the man. "Doesn't she know it's a bra?"

The man laughed and Jessie frowned. The girl turned back to Jessie. "I'm Zuri, wanna be my nanny?"

"To a sweet little girl like you? Sure! But... I have two kids of my own...Are they welcomed?"

Zuri looked at the kids behind her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Jessie cleaned up what fall out of her suitcase and let Zuri lead the way.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•

If you want to know what some the characters look like, let me know. I can Instagram you, or just post it on Instagram .


	21. Chapter 21

This is a second part of the last chapter.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Twenty-one:

Zuri, Jessie, Lucy, and Michael walked into the condo.

Michael nodded his h had we in approval. "Nice..."

Jessie smiled. "So, it's just you?"

Zuri didn't get to answer as three more kids came running into the living room.

"Luke! Give it back!" A blonde teenage girl shouted.

Lucy walked up. "Let the pros do this." She walked up to the confused boy. "Alright, Luke. Do you want it the easy way or the hard way?"

He looked her up and down. "You, have a 'hard' way? A sweet little girly-girl like you, wouldn't hurt a fly."

Lucy glared at him. "Really? You think I can't play with the big dogs? Because back in elementary school, I played with the boys, so... I know a little or two about roughness."

Luke laughed again. "Yeah, sure."

Lucy smirked and grabbed his arm, taking it behind his back.

He dropped the other girl's brush. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

Lucy let him go. "That was the easy way. Next time, it'll be the hard way. And trust me, you wouldn't like the hard way."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked into the kitchen.

The girl picked up her brush and turned to Lucy. "Thanks..."

"Lucy. Although my mother sometimes calls me Lucille, but That's really only when I get in trouble. "

"I'm Emma. And I'm really only just called 'Emma' when I'm in trouble."

Michael walked up to them. "And I'm Michael. Can be called Mike, or Mikey for short."

Emma looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

Lucy laughed. "That's my twin brother. And Yes, he's always this weird."

Michael glared at his sister. "I am not!" He turned back to Emma. "And I'm a whole ten minutes older."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a whole ten minutes. Big age difference."

Jessie walked over to her kids and Emma. "Alright you two, I don't want you two to kill each other. Especially since I might have to clean up the mess..."

An Indian looking boy walked over. "Exactly, we have a Butler." He thought again about their Butler. "Yeah...You might have to clean the mess... Bertram's pretty lazy."

"Okay..." Lucy said. "Why don't you guys fire him if he's lazy?"

Emma sighed. "We tried...But he's like family know..."

Michael looked at the Indian boy. "And you're name is..."

"Ravi." Ravi answered.

"Cool name."

"Thanks..Hey, I got this giant lizard named Mr Kibling. Wanna check him out?"

Michael nodded. "Heck yeah!" He fallowed Ravi to the lizard.

Emma tapped on Lucy's shoulder. "You wanna go to my room and see if we wear the same size dresses, shirts, skirts, etc."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Emma lead Lucy to her room.

Zuri got Jessie's attention. "Make me brownies."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Make me brownies. "

~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~

Okay, so the sequel is invading my head, so their might be one or two more chapters of this story.

And two questions.

This is still written and uploaded from my phone, so I can't put this or the sequel as a crossover. So since the sequel is around Lucy and Luke. Should it be in the Jessie category or Suite Life series?

And question two:

If you could go anywhere in the world for free, where would you go?

Since I live in the U.S. and it'll be cheaper for me to travel state from state then from country to country. I would go to Paris, France.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

May 31st, Boston, Massachusetts

Finally, after weeks of traveling, Michael and Lucy made it to Boston. They were tired, they missed their nice soft beds. But... It was worth it.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Finally! We made it, Mike! Now all we need is to find our dad!"

Michael nodded. "I know, Luce. But the real question is. Where is he in Boston?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere... Let's just keep looking around."

Michael nodded. He looked around until his eyes fall on a blonde male.

"Lucy! Look! Could that be him?"

Lucy looked to where her brother was pointing. She smiled. "I think you're right! Let's go!" She ran up to the man.

"Uh... Hi?" He said in a form of a question. He turned to the older girl next to him. She said nothing, so he turned back to the younger girl.

"Where's your parents?"

Michael stood next to his sister. "Our mom is... Somewhere."

The older girl spoke. "Then where's your father?"

Lucy smiled. "He's right here!" She pointed to the man.

His eyes went wide, as did the older girl's eyes.

Michael didn't want to look foolish. "You are a Cody right? Cody Martin?"

The older male nodded slowly, still confused and shocked. "Y-yeah...B-but that can't be true... I've only... Had sex once so far... But she vanished... And she wolves told me..." he shook his head. "What's your mother's name?"

"Jessica," Lucy answered.

"But she's also called Jessie." Michael added.

"You're not mine! I never had any romantic attentions with any Jessie!"

Lucy frowned. "No. You are our dad. Maybe you're just mistaken."

Cody shook his head. "I am not! Like I said, I only had sex once! And it wasn't with no Jessie! But a Bailey!"

Michael snorted. "Well, I don't know who this 'Bailey' is. But it's time to wake up and smell the coffee, you're our dad! "

The girl next Cody sighed. "How is he going to believe that you are his kids?"

Lucy smirked. "How about a picture of our mom?"

Cody nodded his head. "That can work."

Lucy took out her phone and began looking for a picture of her mother. "There, that's her."

Cody looked at the picture. It was her. His mouth hung open.

"Told you..." Lucy teased.

Cody shook his head. "No, no, no. This is just a coincidence. It's not her... It can't be her... It's...It is her." He smiled. "She's alive! I was right after all!"

Michael raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'she's alive'? Of course she's alive. "

Cody still smiled. "That's Bailey! My Bailey! Oh, boy! I can't wait to see her again!" His smile turned into a frown. "She lied to me... She hid you two from me..."

Lucy put her phone away. "Why are you calling our mom 'Bailey'?"

"Her name is Bailey. I don't know why she changed it to Jessica. But her name is Bailey."

Michael was still confused. "Why would our mom lie about her name?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "Why would she lie to me about you two?"

Lucy pursed her lips together. "How do we know you're not lying to us about her name?"

He sighed. He took out his wallet, opening it to fetch that old, torn, faded picture or Bailey. "This is Bailey..." he told them, showing them the picture.

Michael and Lucy felt hurt. Their mother lied about her name, never told their own father about them.

"So... You never knew about us?" Lucy asked quietly.

Cody shook his head.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Jessie felt like she was going to die any minute. She was in Boston. She can turn the corner, and BAM! He's standing there, questions she never wanted to answer.

"Jessie! I see Michael and Lucy!" Emma shouted.

Jessie looked to where Emma was looking. Her heart stopped beating for a second. She was too late. They met.

She ran over to them. "Michael! Lucille! What have I told you about strangers?! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" She tried pulling her kids away without him getting a glimpse of her face.

"Bailey..."

She stopped. She turned to look at him. "Hey..."

"Bailey? Who's Bailey?" Zuri asked, when she reached her nanny.

"Hey?" Cody asked. "Hey?! You disappeared from me, hid my kids from me, and all you have to say is 'hey'?! You also changed about your name?! Why did you do that!?"

Jessie...Now Bailey..Again, glared. "I would've changed my name, but I had to!"

"Why!?"

"Because of London! You guys woupdve have told her and her father to search for me! I had to do it to protect myself, them, and you!"

"How were you helping anyone!?"

"Because! This wasn't supposed to happen! At least not when we were seventeen!"

Cody shook his head. "Fifteen years, Bailey. You know, everyone but me thought you were dead. Even your own family."

"I'm sorry for hitting you guys, I really am. But..."

He cut her off. "There is no 'buts', Bailey... You really hurt me. I thought you loved me."

Luke giggled quietly to Lucy. "He said 'buts'."

Lucy smacked his arm.

"I do! I did it for you! I didn't want you to forget about college just to help me with them."

"Well it looks like you failed in that area..."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, I've fallen into depression. I didn't go to college until four years ago. And it was an online college."

The girl next to Cody, who remained quiet for sometime spoke up. "So, can we go get something to eat? I'm getting hungry. I mean, we can talk about this over lunch, can we?"

Bailey looked at the girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kacey. Cody's girlfriend."

Bailey felt hurt. She broke up with Tony, hoping to get with Cody. Only to find out he has a new girlfriend. She looked at Cody. "Great! I broke up with my boyfriend, wanting to get back with you!"

Cody was torn. "It's not my fault, Bails... But you were gone... I had to eventually move on..."

Bailey sighed. "I know... I was just hoping..."

"Maybe you can get back with your ex?" Kacey offered.

Bailey thought about it. They did agree to get back together if other didn't work out. She was about to speak, when her phone went off, telling her she received a text message.

She read it, and grunt as she put it back in her pocket. "I can't now! He just texted me he met a nice girl. Her name's Milkayla."

Kacey sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry..."

Cody walked up to Bailey and hugged her. "I missed you, Bailey. I really did... But I'm happy with Kacey."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Yay! They're united! Like I said, one more chapter of this, and then it's the sequel. Most of you said to post in in the Suite Life series, so it'll be there until I can place it in both.

Question: If you could have any mythical creature in the world, what would it be? Unicorn, Pegasus, Alicorn (unicornxpegasus), dragon, or three-headed dog?

I would probably want an alicorn. It can cast spells and fly! It's a win-win!


	23. Chapter 23

So...I didn't update because I got pretty sick. I had a horrible headache, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I was even shaking. I really wanted to update, but I just got real weak. I think I might actually post another chapter, just of Cailey gettin' married. And trust me, Rishini. I would never rush to end this, or give it a terrible ending. I've been a loyal reader to some stories that had rushed endings, I'm not doing it to you guys. I really love you guys! You're all amazing! This story wouldn't have gotten this far without you all. Big hugs to all of you!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter Twenty-Three

Same day, Boston, Massachusetts

Bailey hugged him tighter. She felt like she lost him.

He told her that Kacey made him happy.

She lost two guys, besides her father and son, that she loves.

She did feel a little betrayed. She knew she shouldn't. She did leave Cody, she allowed Tony to go.

She felt like what she did when she found out she was pregnant.

Alone. Helpless. Scared. Confused.

She felt as if the universe hated her. Nothing went right for her. It never did.

"Uh... Bailey, you can let go now..." Cody said, trying to pry her arms off of him.

She dropped her arms to her side. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." He smiled. "You guys wanna come with us to lunch."

Michael smiled. He looked at his mother. "Please Mom. I need some time with dad. "

Lucy nodded. "Me too. Please Mommy?"

Bailey sighed. "I guess."

Michael and Lucy high five each other. "Yes!"

Cody smiled again. "Great! I'll love to get to know you all! And maybe after we eat, we can go back to my place. I can't wait to show Zack and Maya how wrong they were!"

Bailey shook her head. "No. Once we eat, I wanna go back home."

The kids sighed.

"But Mom... I want to spend time with dad.." Lucy whined.

Michael whined to. "Me too!"

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, guys. But we have to go home soon."

Cody frowned. "But... You just both here. And I want to spend time with my kids. I mean, they're mine, so... I should see them if I want."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Emma groaned. "Are we going somewhere or not? I'm getting tired of standing here."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we're going." He grabbed Kacey's hand and began leading the group. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

Bailey shrugged. "I don't care... You're the one paying for it. I don't want you to spend too much money on us."

Cody nodded. "Okay. Pizza sound good to you guys?"

Michael nodded. "Sure."

Cody nodded again. "Pizza it is, then."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Once the group ate. Cody lead them to his house. Kacey had left for her house, while the kids went out back. Leaving Cody and Bailey alone to talk.

He smiled. "Alright. I'm going to call Zack, and tell him to bring the family over. I can't wait to prove them wrong!"

Bailey shook her head. "No! I don't want him to find out."

Cody frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, if he does. He's going to tell everyone. I didn't even want you to find out."

"You were never going to inform me about my own kids?"

Bailey shook her head.

Cody got a little angry. "Why not!? I should have the right of knowing and meeting my own children! How would you feel if I hid something from you for fifteen years!?"

Bailey shrugged. "I would feel like you didn't love or trust me..."

"And that's how I feel." He sighed. "I never knew I had any until today. Zack has been begging me to have kids, Bailey."

"Well... Why don't you have some with Kacey?"

"First, I didn't meet her until a couple weeks ago. Second, I don't plan on taking the next level with her until she's ready. Third, I already have kids."

Bailey shifted her weight. "Do you plan on having a life with her?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... I think the only reason I got with her, is because she reminded me of you." He paused and sighed. "But... I have feelings for her now. I love her... And you. But... They're different. I love her because she's just so friendly and willing to lend a hand. But... You were my everything. My first real love, my first time... You're the mother to my kids... "

"I love you and Tony too. But, I love you differently than I do with Tony... But I let him go. My first choice is you, Cody. Before I leave, I want to know... Me or Kacey?"

*Outside during Cailey's conversation*

Luke sat next to Lucy. "Soooo... You met your dad. Is he everything you expected him to be?"

Lucy shrugged. "Not really... But, we all have a set image and personality of someone we never actually met... Of course I've seen what he looks like. But I thought he would've been more... Cooler. Like yours."

Luke smiled and nodded his head. "My dad is pretty cool isn't he?"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're stupid."

"You're stupider."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy smirked. "Well, if I'm stupider than you, then I'm prettier than you."

Luke puffed out air. "Well, you're a girl! You're supposed to be prettier than me!"

"Boys can be pretty, too."

Luke smiled. "Really?"

Lucy smiled along with him. "Yeah. Nothing's wrong with boys being pretty."

Luke smiled again. He leaned in.

Lucy's heart started to beat faster. She leaned in.

Lucy met Luke's lips. It much PG. Luke deepened the kiss.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Emma shouted. Making the other girl scream.

"I don't know!"

Michael shook his head. "Why were you kissing my sister, Luke? You can do soooooooo much better!"

"Hey!" Lucy cried.

Emma tugged on Lucy's arm as she spoke. "And you, can do soooooooo much better than Luke."

"Hey!" Luke cried.

Zuri shook her head. "Why are they even kissing, anyways..."

Ravi shrugged. "Who knows... Better Emma's right. Lucy can do sooooo much better."

"You mean like you?"

"Maybe..."

Bailey was the first to make it out. "Who screamed! Is anyone hurt?"

Michael tattled on his sister. "Lucy was the one who screamed. She and Luke were kissing..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Wait... Not my Lucy, right?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh, who cares if it was our Lucy."

"Me!" Cody piped. "I know I literally just met her. But when I saw her... Something in me just clicked..."

Bailey smiled. "Your fatherly instinct. I got my motherly instinct when I had my first ultrasound with them..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah... " he walked up to Lucy. "You, young lady... No boyfriends until your forty."

Lucy sighed and turned to Luke. "And this, is the downside of having a dad." She turned back to her father. "Daddy. I assure you, it was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. But please, please, please, please, let me have one boyfriend while I can still have kids."

Cost thought about it. "Okay... "

Lucy smiled.

"But..." he started. "You can't have one until your eighteen. "

Lucy frowned. "Dad..."

Bailey layed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Come on, Cody. We started dating when we were her age."

Cody sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Lucy hugged him. "Thanks Daddy!" Cody smile and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Lucy let him go. She then ran and hugged Luke.

Cody's eyes widen. "No! No, Lucy, anyone but him!"

Bailey cleared her throat. "Speaking of picking... I really need to know, Cody. Me or Kacey?"

Cody dropped his shoulders. "I... I don't know, Bailey. I love you and Kacey... "

"I just need to know... So I can move on if you pick Kacey. "

Cody sighed. "Can I at least talk to Kacey first?"

"Sure."

Cody nodded and went inside to call Kacey.

"Hey Cody!"

"Hey, Kace... Do you mind coming over for a bit?"

"Not at all! I'll be there soon! I love you."

Cody bit his lip. "Me too.."

Cody hung up and went back outside. "She's coming over in a little while."

Bailey nodded. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and hugged Cody. "I love you, Cody."

Cody hugged her back. "Me too, Bails. "

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ten minutes had passed when Kacey arrived. "Hey." Kacey smiled as she hugged Cody.

"Hey."

Bailey got up from her spot on the couch. "Hey, Kacey."

"Hey... Bailey, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes."

Kacey nodded her head and turned to Cody. "So, why did you want me here?"

Cody sighed as he lead her to the couch. Bailey sat on the other side of him.

"Kacey... You're a sweet, beautiful, young lady... But... Bailey... Just means more to me... "

Kacey nodded. "Okay..." she stood up. "If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. Congratulations... On everything."

Cody hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you, Kace."

"Me too." She pulled away. "Now, go get her."

Kacey grabbed her bag and left.

Bailey smiled at Cody. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "And I love you." He kissed her.

"I missed those sooooo much!" Bailey smiled.

"Me too."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

So, do you guys want a wedding chapter?

Again, I'm so sorry, I just got really sick .


	24. Chapter 24

So, I just love you guys so much, that I expanded one more chapter. This is is everyone's reactions to Michael, Lucille, and Bailey being alive. The last chapter is a wedding.

And SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE,don't worry, there's still gonna be a cliffhanger. I kinda have to have one to get people interested in the sequel. I know how the story and show biz go.

Gotta leave'em wantin' more!

Thank you JustinBieberLover101 for the introduction to this chapter.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Chapter 24:

June 1st, Boston, Massachusetts

Earlier in the morning, Zack had called Cody to babysit his nieces and nephews, while Zack took Maya out for their anniversary.

Cody, of course, said yes. And not wanting Bailey or the kids feel uncomfortable in a new environment, told them along.

Now, they were at Zack's place.

The girls where in the kitchen baking cookies, well the boys decided to play a game.

It was 8:45 at night when Zack walked into his house with Maya close behind.

Yet, they weren't supposed to be home till 9:30.

Zack had spotted Bailey and the six unfamiliar faces. He ran up to Cody. "You see them, too right?"

Cody looked at his twin. "Yeah... I do... You know how you said that Bailey was 'dead' right?" he put air quotes around 'dead'.

Zack's eyes went wide, as did Maya's.

"She-she's...She's a ghost! Oh man! When will the paranormal leave me alone! And who are these kids!? Are they ghosts too!"

Maya struggled to find words. "Why, why is she here!? We didn't do anything to her!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "No... Bailey's not a ghost... She's alive!" Cody walked to her. "See? My hand is not going through her." He said, resting his hand on her back.

"But... She can't be... She had no trace of life for fifteen years..." Maya pointed out.

"Who are these strange kids!?" Zack asked, still trying to get used to Bailey being alive again.

Cody smiled. "They're the reason why Bailey disappeared." He put one hand on Michael and Lucy's shoulders. "These two, are my children. The oldest, Michael, and the youngest, Lucille."

"Lucy." Lucy corrected.

"Same thing." Michael remarked.

"Hey." Cody said, he then walked to the other four. "And these are the kids she nannys. Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. And Ravi's lizard, Ms Kibling."

Maya smiled. "Oh my God! I'm an aunt!" She ran up and hugged her niece and nephew.

Zack was shocked. He looked at his younger twin. "You have kids?"

Cody nodded proudly. "Uh-huh. A boy and a girl."

Zack looked at Bailey. "Why didn't you tell him? Why did you hide them for so many years!? Do you know how miserable he's been?!"

Bailey was a little surprise at Zack. "I wasn't thinking at the time! I'm sorry, okay!? I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

Zack scoffed. "Well, you failed at that, didn't you?"

Bailey glared at him. "I didn't fail at anything, Zachary." She crossed her arms as she spoke.

"You failed at not telling Cody or nit hurting anyone! Does your family even know about you being alive? "

Bailey uncrossed her arms. "No... But in my defence, I just got to Boston yesterday."

Zack scoffed again. "Do you plan on telling them? I mean, not only is their daughter alive, but they have two other grandkids."

Cody stepped in. "Yes. She's going to tell them. Along with our parents. And of course, our friends."

"Really?" Bailey whined.

"Really." Cody smirked.

Maya got done getting to know her niece and nephew and the other kids. "So, are my kids in bed?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, by the way, there are cookies on the counter. Hope you didn't mind. Whitney and Abby wanted to bake them."

"Which ones did you bake?" Maya asked.

"The chocolate chip ones..." Zuri answered.

Maya nodded. "Okay."

"Well, we should get going..." Cody said, taking Bailey's hand.

Maya stopped them. "Are you two dating, again?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

"They aren't the only ones dating..." Michael announced.

"Who else is dating?" Zack asked.

Luke spoke up. "Lucy and I."

Zack eyed his brother. "You're letting your daughter date a guy like him?"

Cody sighed. "I don't want them too... But if he makes Lucy happy..." he turned to face Luke. "And if she's not happy for a millisecond, I will make you regret it."

Lucy shook her hand in a annoyed manner. "Whatever you say, Dad."

"I thought we were leaving," Ravi began, "because if we don't leave soon, Ms Kibling might started eating someone's toes. She's getting hungry."

Bailey grimaced. "We gotta go, if that lizard isn't happy, no ones happy."

Maya and Zack nodded, letting the group out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

June 8th, Kettlecorn, Kansas

A week later and the group of eight and a lizard, arrived in Kettlecorn.

Bailey has half excited to see her family again, yet she was afraid how they'll react.

They drove down the dirt driveway, this time around, her family would be busy wit the farm work.

Clyde watched the rented van stop and his seventh oldest daughter exit.

"Bailey?" He asked, dropping the corn he was currently husking into the basket.

Bailey smiled. "Hey Daddy..."

He grabbed her into a tight hug. "You're alive! Eunice! Come here!"

Her mother walked out of the house. "Bailey!" She cried, seeing her daughter.

"Momma!" Bailey let go of her father to hug her mother.

"Where were you?" Eunice asked.

"New York..."

Clyde was curious. "Why were you in New York?"

This is the part Bailey feared. "Well... It'll be better if I show you..."

Bailey walked over to the van. Her parents watched as two teenagers got out.

Bailey lead them to her parents. "Mom, Dad... I'll like you two to met my children... Michael and Lucy..."

Eunice and Clyde stayed silent.

"And I nanny four other kids. Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri..."

Eunice smiled. "I never thought you'll bring me any grandchildren. But you did!" Eunice hugged her daughter again, she then hugged Michael and Lucy.

"Who's their father?" Clyde asked.

"Cody..."

"Where is he?"

"In the van with the other kids..."

"Go get them."

Bailey obediently follow her father's orders.

She renamed the four kids by how they looked. Her mother listened, while her father glared at Cody. "You got my daughter pregnant, and didn't do anything to help her?! And to think I liked you! Moose would've never done that to her!"

Cody raised his hands up in defense. "She never told me about them! I found out by them! And it's not like I purposely meant to get her pregnant. We used protection... But it just broke, okay? And Moose never treated Bailey right... You cn even asked her yourself."

Clyde turned to her. "Is what he said true?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, I didn't tell him... And Moose... Is extremely possessive of me..."

Clyde shook his head and sighed. "Why didn't you tell him? Or anyone?"

"Because... This wasn't supposed to happen to me and that young of an age... And others would judge me... Daddy, I was the only girl that got pregnant after prom..."

Clyde sighed. "At least you're fine, Bailey. That's all that counts."

"How old are they?" Eunice asked.

"We're fifteen... " Michael answered.

Eunice nodded her head. "You guys hungry?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry..."

Clyde smiled at his grandkids. "Well come on! We got plenty of food for everyone!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Late update, I know. I've just been busy, but, next chapters the wedding chapter! Yay!


	25. Chapter 25

No, I'm not dead. Although it feels like I had. I've been terribly sick again. I have allergies, and where I live, fall is coming, and the weather is being very bipolar. It's either hot or cold, today, however, I feel great! It's warm outside, for Once this month! Yay! Again, I'm so sorry I didn't update for like... Three days... This is way, I don't promise when I update. I hate letting people down, I update when I can.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•

Chapter 25:

June 14th, 2027, Honolulu, Hawaii

A year has past, now everyone knows about Bailey, Michael, and Lucy.

Cody decided to move to New York, so his kids can stay with their old friends. They ended up getting their own condo below the Rosses.

The Rosses got a new nanny, Bonnie, who had a daughter of her own, Connie.

Cody and Bailey ended up with one more son, Thomas, a year old. Bailey was currently eight months pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy.

Bailey wanted to be married before having the twins.

And that was happening today, in Hawaii. Bailey couldn't fly do to her pregnancy, which was not a problem as London's father had built another boat, the S.S. Tipton ||.

The wedding, was taking place on a cliff, over looking the Hawaiian ocean.

The reception was in the Hawaiian Tipton Hotel.

Bailey's dress was a firm fit, showing her baby bump. The bridesmaids' dress was a nice turquoise color. It ending above the knees, and pooped out.

The groomsmen wore a turquoise tux, matching the bridesmaids.

The colors, of course were beach colors.

And while they were in Boston, Bailey ran into Jill and Molly. Molly happened to be Bailey's Bride's maid. Zack was Cody's, best man.

Alana, Marion's and Emma's nine year old daughter, for to be the flower girl, while Jackson was the ring barer.

Cody watched as he saw the flower girl toss flowers on each side, the bridesmaids followed the girl.

Soon, everyone that was seated, stood up as Bailey and her father walked down the aisle.

Clyde handed Bailey over to Cody, before he stood next to his wife.

Marion smiled. "You may be seated." He looked at Cody, and then to Bailey. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of Cody Martin, and Bailey Pickett. They have writhed their own vows, Cody, you may start."

Cody smiled as he squeeze Bailey's hands. "Bailey, when I first saw you... The female you... I fallen hand over heels for you. But, instead of asking you out after that, I waited. For six months. And when you kissed me for the first time before the Hannah Montana concert. I knew we'd go on to greater things. Those greater things, are this. Raising a family, getting married. I know I'm the luckiest man on Earth. I got to marry my best friend."

Marion turned to Bailey. "Bailey,"

Bailey wiped her eyes. "Cody, you're the sweetest and gentlest guy I met. I don't know any other guy who would wait for the girl of his dreams to make a move on him for six months. The first time I had any strong feelings for you, was when you recreated the Mulch Festival. And when Moose told me he loved me and wanted me to go back home with him, I came to you for advice. You told me to follow my heart. You were willing to put my happiness, before yours. I couldn't thank you enough. I can't wait to see what the furture holds for us. We may have our arguments, but I'll make sure we'll never go to bed angry with one another. I can't wait for our furture."

Marion nodded. He looked at Jackson. "Rings, please."

Jackson handed him the rings.

"Cody, do you take Bailey to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, through sickness and health? For richer or poorer, better or for worsje?"

"I do." He slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"Bailey, do you take Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish him, through sickness and health? For richer or poorer, better or for worse?"

Bailey smiled, she slid the ring on his left ring finger. "I do."

Marion smiled. "If anyone objects to these to to be we'd, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He waited a few minutes before he smiled again. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride."

Cody smiled. "Gladly." He kissed Bailey passionately.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

*At the reception*

Marcus lowed the music when Cailey walked in. "Everybody, let's welcome Mr and Mrs Cody Martin!"

Everyone stopped talking and clapped and cheered.

Marcus spoke again. "Now, let's give the happy couple have their first dance as Mr and Mrs."

Cailey danced to Hunter Hayes's 'Wanted' (A/N: if you listen to this song, you'll understand why I picked it. It matches them perfectly.)

After Cailey's dance, and the mother/son, father/daughter dances. It was time for the toasts.

Zack went first. "Cody, I always thought you'd be the one to settle down before me. I guess not. I don't know why you didn't just move on from Bailey, but, like how I felt when Maya left for the Peace Corps, I couldn't really move on from her. When you find the one, it's difficult to move on from them. When you meet them, get to know them, it's just something that feels so, damn, right. They're not easy to forget. And Bailey, we may have our fights, but I thinks it's just because we were meant to be brother and sister. We fight like we are. So, to me, my brother, and my new sister, may they share a happy and magical life together." He and the others to a sip of their sparkling cider.

Molly was next. "I don't really know Cody, as much as I do Bailey. I mean, I knew her when she went by Jessie. I was mad at her for lying about her name when I ran into back in Boston, but after she explained to me why, I forgave her. I also forgave her when she asked me if I wanted the be her Maid of Honor. Bailey is not only my best friend, but she's like a sister to me. I'm very happen that she found her Prince Charming. I wish these two, a long, happy, beautiful life together."

Everyone took another sip.

After the toasts, Cailey for up to cut the cake.

The cake was a three layer cake. Each layer had a different flavor.

Top layer was vanilla with buttercream frosting, the middle was a marble cake with chocolate frosting. The bottom was chocolate with whipped cream frosting. Allowing their guest to have a choice of cake.

After the cake, everyone joined the dance floor once more.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After a while, everyone boarded the ship to return home, while Cailey stayed in Hawaii, enjoying their honeymoon, doing what honeymooners do.

They were happy, waiting to see what life would bring them.

But for right now, they wanted to enjoy the married bliss.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, this is the end for now. I'm soooooooo sorry for the late update. I feel a lot better now.

I'm going to ask a question and after the question and answer, I'm giving you guys a summary to the sequel.

Question: What's the one color, or shade, you hate to wear?

My answer: I hate wearing white jeans, shorts, skirts, or dresses. The only time I *might* wear white is maybe for my wedding. But I can get this dress in like a blush color. But yeah, I hate white bottoms.

Blessed Mistakes:

Sequel to "Runaway"

Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. How could this happen to her? How could she have been so stupid? She had fallen into her mother's footsteps. Guess the saying is true... Like mother, like daughter.

I love you guys! Thank you sooooo much for reading and getting it this far!


End file.
